Going Under
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Normal y perfecto no calzan. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Bella. Pero estaba equivocada. Tal vez, los cuentos de hadas se pueden pasar a la vida real. Tal vez puedas tener a Edward Cullen a tus pies.


**Disclaimer**:Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo me pertenece la trama x)

**Summary**: Normal y perfecto no calzan. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Bella. Pero estaba equivocada. _Tal vez_, los cuentos de hadas se pueden pasar a la vida real. _Tal vez_ puedas tener a Edward Cullen a tus pies.

**Nota**: Este es un regalito para mi hermanita Black :D Fer, esto es todito para tí. ¡Gracias por ser así! Te quiero mucho x) Analu, te dije que iba a nombrarte. Y eso es lo que hago. ¡Gracias por darme la fabulosa-hermosa idea del final! Te quiero mucho a tí también.

**Nota 2**: Si eres una chica a la que no le gusta lo emo, no leas, por que no va a gustarte. Si te gustan las ideas locas y deprimentes, ¡Bienvenida se al leer! Aunque puede leerlo cualquiera, claro. ¡Ojalá que les guste!

**Última nota**: El Oneshot está basado en la traducción de la canción Going Under, de **Evanescence**. Si les apetece, pueden leerlo escuchándola, pero deben repetirla hasta terminar de leer.

* * *

**Going Under**

* * *

Ella era especial. Sí, especial. Por que sufría por alguien que nisiquera conocía su existencia. Alguien perfecto, que no se detendría a observarla como Bella lo hacía. Raro, ¿A que sí? No son los típicos cuentos de hadas en los que ella le declara sus sentimientos, y él, casi por arte de magia, se los correspondía. No, eso no ocurría en el mundo real. Ni menos a alguien como ella. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Oh, nada. Sólo que era demasiado _normal_, y él era demasiado perfecto. Normal y perfecto no calzan. Era una maldición.

¿Por qué sus amigas tenían novios que las amaban y ella no? Aunque tuviese al baboso de Mike Newton a sus rastras, ella sufría, sangraba, gritaba y lloraba por él.

Y aún así él no la escuchaba.

Sangraba. De forma literal. Por que cada vez que veía a Lauren colgada al cuello de Edward, ella tomaba sus trocitos de vidrio y los pasaba con fuerza por la piel de su muñeca. Lenta y dolorosamente la piel comenzaba a abrirse, y la sangre brotaba de sus heridas. Salía a borbotones, y cuando, luego de unos minutos, se detenía, ella volvía a cortarse.

Pero se equivocaba.

_¿Se equivocaba?_

¡Sí! Se equivocaba completamente. Por que Bella era el sol personal de Edward, aunque ella pensara lo contrario.

Edward la observaba toda la clase de biología como un completo baboso trastornado, y ella, lo ignoraba. No ignorar en forma 'No me importas'. No. Ignorar en forma 'Es vergonzoso quererte y que no lo correspondas'.

Pero él no se daría por vencido. Por que si ella se hundía, él la salvaría; no la dejaría caer jamás.

Y aunque ella pensara que estaba sola, y que podría salvarse por sí misma, Edward la ayudaría siempre.

Por que así era Edward.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — le preguntó el chico con amabilidad. Tendió su mano a aquella chica que reordenaba sus libros desparramados por el suelo.

— N-no, gracias — su voz fue fría y cortante. ¡Ella no necesitaba ayuda! Menos de un chico bonito como él.

Pero Edward la ignoró; se arrodilló a su lado, ordenando los libros restantes. Luego se puso de pié con los libros sujetados por su antebrazo, y volvió a tenderle la mano.

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero después, de todas formas, la tomó.

— Soy Edward Cullen, ¿Y tú?

_Sé hasta donde vives, Edward. No es necesario decir tu nombre._

— B-bella, Bella Swan — sonrió sin mirarle. —Gracias por ayudarme.

— ¿Te habías caído? — preguntó Edward con voz suave como el terciopelo.

_¿Había algo de aquel chico que no fuera perfecto?_

— S-sí —se rió de forma sarcástica —, es algo de todos los días.

Él se unió a sus risas.

— Pero… ¿Estás bien? — _¡Y un cuerno!_ ¿Acaso le importaba?

— Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte —frunció los labios y continuó: — Ya te dije que es algo habitual. Estoy acostumbrada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar — opinó él.

Bella rechinó los dientes

— Odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer — gruñó. Él sólo rió.

— Alice —gimió Bella — ¡No es necesario tener que conocer a tus hermanos!

— Lo es —contradijo la duende — Hoy uno de mis hermanos pasará a buscarte… —frunció el ceño —, aún no se cual… Bueno, a menos que me quieras acompañar de compras…

— ¡No! —chilló Bella, presa del pánico. No sabía cual de las dos cosas le causaba más terror: O ir de compras con ella, o conocer a sus hermanos.

Definitivamente la primera.

—Quiero decir… No te preocupes por mí, puedo esperarte aquí en mi casa a que tú termines tus compras, y luego pasas a por mí. ¿Te parece?

— Nop — sonrió Alice —O me acompañas, o me esperas en _mi_ casa. Tú decides.

Bella suspiró.

— Vale, te espero en tú casa. —se rindió.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos, aplaudiendo.

— Entonces nos vemos al rato. Te pasarán a buscar en treinta minutos.

— ¡¿Treinta minutos?! — chilló Bella — ¡Alice, debo hacer los deberes y la cena de Charlie!

— Los deberes los haces en mi casa, y Charlie ya está avisado; irá a comer a la casa de Sue con Billy.

Bella resopló.

— ¡Me voy! Cuídate, Bells. Te veo luego.

— Adiós, Alice.

La duende corrió afuera, a la lluvia, en dirección a su deportivo amarillo. Se subió, y tras despedirse con la mano desde el coche, aceleró a más no poder.

Bella suspiró, subiendo las escaleras. Simplemente no podía entender cómo había una familia _tan_ perfecta. Notas perfectas, físico perfecto, carácter perfecto, dinero perfecto, casa perfecta, coches perfectos. ¿Algo más? Sus padres eran perfectos. Esme y Carlisle. Y es que, había veces, que hasta llegaba a _envidiarla_.

Entró a su habitación, acercándose al armario. Lo abrió, al tiempo que se quitaba la bata que le había regalado su madre en Phoenix. Sacó una remera a tiras gris, y una blusa a cuadros café. Se la puso sin abrochar los botones.

Sus vaqueros habituales, sus converse negras, y listo. Una miradita al espejo la convenció, una vez mas, que su cabello no tenía remedio, por lo que decidió amarrarlo en una cola de caballo alta.

Bajó las escaleras y se tiró al sillón, haciendo _zapping_ con rapidez.

Cuando sus párpados estaban prontos a cerrarse, recordó que vendrían a buscarla. Corrió a la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón, para ver un coche plateado afuera.

No, no, no. ¡No podía ser cierto!

_¡¿Era él?!_

Dios, no. ¡No! ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella!

De seguro eran alucinaciones. Sí, probablemente era eso.

Salió de su casa en dirección a aquel coche.

Y se percató de que no eran alucinaciones.

Edward, por su lado, no podía creer que fuese Bella.

¡Era imposible! ¿Bella era la mejor amiga de su hermanita menor? ¡No podía creerlo!

Bella evitó su mirada al entrar al coche, Edward tampoco la miró.

— Hola — saludó Edward con amabilidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Lo volvía loco. ¡No había hablado en todo el camino! El silencio estaba desesperándolo. Y estaban a punto de llegar.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablas? — inquirió Edward al fin.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su acompañante, a pesar de que fuera suave y apenas audible.

Su corazón se aceleró a más no poder, y sus manos comenzaron a sudarle de forma incontrolable. Los nervios eran palpables.

_No le digas que es por que me gustas. No le digas que es por que me gustas._

— P-por que temo decirte que me gustas — admitió con toda naturalidad.

_Mierda. _Acababa de cagarla.

_¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!_

Sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas que un tomate; Edward se quedó helado.

— ¿Q-qué? —balbuceó el ojiverde, deteniendo el coche por el semáforo.

— N-nada. No escuchaste nada. Haz como si jamás hubiésemos hablado de esto.

Edward asintió.

_**Dos minutos después. Frente a la casa de los Cullen.**_

— No, no puedo — Edward se volteó a ella, tomando una de sus manos con dulzura —, no puedo ignorar aquel sentimiento que ambos tenemos.

Bella quedó perpleja.

— _¿Ambos?_ — repitió, confusa.

Edward se ruborizó. Y, Dios… ¡Se veía tan adorable!

— Ambos —afirmó — ¿Nunca lo notaste?

Ella negó.

— Pensé que querías a Lauren…

Edward explotó en carcajadas. Bella no comprendió el chiste.

— ¡¿Lauren?!

— Sí… Pasabas todo el día con ella… Y ella se colgaba a tu cuello… —reprimió el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

— Lauren es una acosadora — objetó él —, y yo no hacía nada por no hacerla sentir mal.

Dios… Si era tan malditamente tierno...

— O sea… ¿No te gusta Lauren?

Edward volvió a reír.

— Jamás me ha gustado Lauren. Y tampoco podría — ahora fue él quien tuvo que reprimir el escalofrío al recordar los 'besos' de Lauren.

Bella se enfureció. ¡Se había estado cortando la piel en vano!

Edward observó la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

— Bella… ¿Por qué tienes cortes tan profundos en tus muñecas? —interrogó, enfadado.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad

— Pues yo… Yo… M-me…

Edward suspiró

— ¿Te cortabas? —adivinó con cierta desesperanza.

Bella bajó la mirada.

— Cuando te veía con Lauren… Me hacía tanto daño… Y yo…

Edward la silenció con un casto besito en los labios.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo. Jamás. No quiero volver a ver tus manos heridas por mi culpa.

La chica se quedó helada. ¿La había besado?

— Tengo que tener un premio para no hacerlo — condicionó Bella.

Edward sonrió, acercándose a ella. Posó sus labios en la comisura de la boca de Bella. Ella sonrió, corriendo su cara hacia el lado, y tomando el rostro del Adonis entre sus manos.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

_Para que quede claro: Es el fin definitivo. No voy a seguirlo, esto es hasta aquí, no tendría gracia si lo siguera. ¡Espero que les guste! Especialmente a tí, Fer. ¡Es todito para tí, mi niña linda! x) Y muchas gracias a Analu Cullen (Otra vez xD) Por darme la idea de la última parte; **La más importante**._


End file.
